Red Light Prostitute
by candygood1
Summary: Kouki is a Prostitute at a brothel in the Industrialization Age in the Meiji period in Japan. Everyday is the same to him. He had no meaning in his life until an unknown noble paid his ransom. Kouki is then taken to the noble's home and there he encounters many experiences starting to feel that his life may actually have a meaning. Yaoi/Akafuri/Imafuri HIATUS
1. Prologue Just another day

**Red Light Prostitute**

**Prologue**

**Just Another Day**

"Furihata-kun, Imayoshi Shoichi-sama has asked for you." Kuroko said grimly as he informed the brunette prostitute of his next customer.

Kouki also looking grim forced up a smile at the young teal haired boy who left the room after cleaning and dressing the brunette in proper clothes for 'work'. Soon after Kuroko had left a messy black haired noble entered the room and smiled as he saw the grandly dressed prostitute before him.

"It's been a while, Furihata." The noble said fiddling with the heavy clothes the brunette was wearing.

"It's only been a day…Imayoshi-san…" Kouki trembled, trying his hardest not to be noticed by Imayoshi as he quietly hid the scars on his wrists.

However, Imayoshi's sharp eyes spotted this and grabbed hold of the brunette's wrists as he did.

"You're trying to hide them again aren't you, Furihata." Imayoshi smirked licking the scars on Kouki's wrists.

"You…you're imagining things!" Kouki said, slapping Imayoshi's hands off of him.

Slightly taken aback Imayoshi let out a loud snort, before forcefully slamming Kouki down on the futon they'd been sitting on.

"Are you talking back to your customer?" He smirked peaking at Kouki's neck as he slowly removed the heavy hair accessories out the brunette's long brown hair.

As he'd taken all the accessories out the brunette's hair, Imayoshi started roughly biting under the prostitute's silk clothes, leaving as many hickeys as he could on the brunette's sickly pale skin. Kouki gave small whimpers as he was touched and twitched as Imayoshi repeatedly whispered harsh insults in his ears.

"Please…stop…" Kouki begged, using his palms to block the insults coming from the noble's lips.

"Why? I can do as I wish can't I. I am a customer after all." Imayoshi laughed pulling Kouki's palms away and holding them down as he continued to violate the brunette.

"Say Furihata, I'm going to Kyoto soon. Do you have anything you'd like? I can get you anything you like. Sweets, jewelry or maybe you'd prefer if it was a new customer." He added biting at Kouki's nipples.

"What use are all those things to a prostitute…" Kouki said not even bothering to fight back as he saw Imayoshi's slant eyes.

"Then how about if I pay your ransom?" Imayoshi smirked.

Kouki flinched silently as he heard this making his customer smirk even wider.

"So you hate this place so much that you'd follow someone like me." Imayoshi chuckled giving a cocky grin at Kouki who'd hidden his face in embarrassment. "You fucking whore."

Enjoying what was in front of him Imayoshi started to undo his tie and by the time the brunette had dared look up. Imayoshi had taken off everything except his black business trousers.

"You surprised, Furihata." The heated raven said lustily, pushing away all the hindering clothes the brunette had on.

The raven then pasted his fingers in cream and started to roughly tease Kouki's hole and nipped at the brunette's sickly white body. Kouki blushed and trembled violently as Imayoshi did all this, just waiting for it to be over.

_**Calm down Kouki…It's just another day…just another customer…just be obedient and wait until it's over…**_

The brunette furiously tried to make his body follow his mind. However Imayoshi again caught this and then without any proper preparation pushed himself into the brunette's tight hole.

"Whaa!" Kouki screamed painfully as Imayoshi started to ram hard in and out of him.

"You still aren't used to this are you." Imayoshi laughed, enjoying the high pitched screams coming from the brunette.

As Imayoshi dug deeper into Kouki, the brunette's screams grew silent and he only clung onto the raven's back as the night continued.

"Like always you're so obedient at the end. Even though, I went easy on you today." Imayoshi chuckled as he finally climaxed inside the brunette.

Without a single reaction or whimper Kouki just leaned over Imayoshi until his customer had finally pulled himself out of him.

"I'll come again." The raven sniggered ruffling Kouki's hair before dressing and leaving the room.

Kouki with no response lay exhausted, sweaty and most of all sticky as he felt the usual trickle down his legs.

Just another day huh…He thought curling up in the futon and waiting for Kuroko to come prepare him for his next customer…


	2. Chapter 1 A Sudden Turn of Events

**Red Light Prostitute**

**A/N**

**Might have a few grammar mistakes**

**Chapter One**

**A Sudden Turn of Events**

"Please...no more...Imayoshi-san ..." Kouki begged struggling furiously as the raven pushed a large toy into his hole.

"Now, now Furihata. A prostitute's job is to please his customers isn't it." Imayoshi chuckled. He fiddled with the toys stuck in the brunette and enjoyed every bit of Kouki's suffering.

"Urgh...no...more..." Kouki hiccupped.

"You know you don't really have a choice do you Furihata. It's rather paying off your debt or getting your ransom paid and becoming some noble's fuck toy." Imayoshi said purposely jabbing at Kouki's wounds.

He knew Kouki hated him mentioning this but as his specialty and hobby was jabbing at other people's weak spots...

"No...No...No!" Kouki screamed trying his hardest to pull away from the raven. However this was all in vain. His strength was no match for Imayoshi and once again he'd left his body follow away with his conscious…

* * *

"A...kun..."

"A-kun, A-kun look I grew taller!" Kouki laughed rushing to his red haired childhood friend who gave him a small smirk as he saw the brunette approach him.

Kouki at the time had been just a normal, happy child from the orphanage while his childhood friend was an heir to a high classed noble family. Both boys hadn't known each other for much long but they seemed inseparable.

The red head patted Kouki softly on the head and said, "Good job, but you still have a long way before you reach me Kouki."

This was just the two of them talking and laughing as they sat under the oak tree. It wasn't much but this was the memory that Kouki treasured the most. It was the only memory he had that showed his smile… it was also the only memory that showed…the life before he'd been sold…

He knew the memory could never become true and he knew he'd never meet the red head again, but he replayed this memory again and again…trying so hard to remember his childhood friend's full name…and what it felt like to have a meaning to live…

* * *

"Kouki!" "Kouki!" "KOUKI-KUN!" "FURIHATA!"

Not wanting to wake up from the dream Kouki ignored the voices calling his name but soon the brunette slowly reacted to the loud voices and opened his small beady brown eyes to see a large group of prostitutes from the brothel crowded around him. The brunette seeing the crowd around him shot up, only to be interfered by a sharp pain in his back. His face clearly showed how much it hurt and as he started to mumble in pain, Kuroko who'd been sandwiched in the group of prostitutes quickly turned Kouki on his stomach and placed a hot towel on the brunette's back.

"Feel better?" Kuroko asked, looking down at the barely healthy brunette.

"A bit…" Kouki mumbled.

"Good…" Kuroko sighed.

Since he saw the brunette was still in no condition, he chased the other prostitutes out, leaving only the ex-doctor Midorima in the room.

"Midorima-kun, please take care of Furihata-kun until I come back…" Kuroko said standing up from his seat.

"…do I tell him yet?" Midorima asked eyeing Kouki slightly.

Kuroko fidgeted a bit but quickly answered, "No," before he left to chase the prostitutes that were still lingering outside.

As the teal head left, Midorima walked over to Kouki and for a while...staring motionlessly at the brunette. It was only when Kouki asked him to change his towel that Midorima responded.

"Does it hurt?" The green head asked, resoaking the towel.

"…No…but I thought it might have lifted the mood…" Kouki laughed.

Then suddenly as Midorima let out a short sigh, three other prostitutes slammed the room door open and lunged at the brunette.

"See! I told you we'd found the right room!"

"Shut up Kise! It was your fault that we were found by Kuroko!"

"Tetsu-kun seemed really mad didn't he?"

"What the hell are you doing here!"

The three stared up and chuckled meekly as they saw the angry green head.

"Ehh~ just let us off this once nee~ Mi-do-ri-macchi~" Kise teased.

Midorima frowned once more. "Don't think I'll treat you like Kasamatsu-sama does."

"Wha! Ka-why is he included in this conversation!" Kise blushed.

He hid his face in embarrassment which he really didn't need to do as nobody was paying attention to him.

"Anyway, get off him right now! Today's Oha Asa says that Scorpio is really unlucky." Midorima shouted.

The three at first looked confused at the sudden mention of the fortune teller granny's horoscopes but then realized that they'd been sitting on the half dead brunette.

"AH! Gomen Furihata/Kouki-kun/Furihatacchi!" They shouted as they jumped up.

Kouki as he was finally "freed" from the role of a cushion, he nearly cried from the excruciating pain in his back.

Midorima acted on reflex and quickly replaced the hot towel that had literally been thrown aside as the brunette was crushed.

"Seriously…" The green head sighed.

Just then Midorima's sigh turned into a slight smile as a teal head stepped into the room.

He looked emotionless like normal but the aura that came out of him, made even the innocent two shiver.

"Kise-kun, Kagami-kun, Momoi-san…I thought I told everyone to stay away from this room." Kuroko hissed. "I also had the impression that Aomine-sama and Kasamatsu-sama had asked for the two of you as well as Momoi-san who I asked to help get them ready."

The three intruders gulped loudly and two of them pushed the most vulnerable red head to the front of the teal head.

"So, what happened? Ka ga mi-kun." Kuroko said, somewhat glaring down at the helpless tiger.

"A!Aomine…sama let me go when I got word of what happened to Furihata!" Kagami shouted letting out a sigh of relief as Kuroko moved his glares to Kise.

"Same with me Kurokocchi!" was the blonde's answer.

Kuroko sighed heavily at this and sighed even more as a gentle knock came from the other side of the room.

"Yes?" Kuroko asked, slowly walking to the door.

When the door opened a cold chill ran down Kouki's spine as he saw a tall, handsome, slender looking man standing just outside the room. He wore a striped maroon dress shirt and black trousers, jacket, tie and a black hat that made it so that you couldn't see his face. The hat also had the man's hair tucked into it so you couldn't see what color his hair was. From the quality of his western style suit and the fact that he was hiding his face, Kouki could tell the man was a fairly high aristocrat.

Kuroko also noticed this and on another note seemed to know who the man was. The teal head quickly looked at the others who took his hint and left the room.

It was only when they left did the man walk into the room. When he did the man kneeled down by Kouki and lifted the brunette's pale face up to his.

"So this is my new possession." He said smirking as he saw the brunette's slight tremble.

Just then as his face was lifted up by the man, Kouki noticed a few strands of the man's hair sticking out from his hat.

Aka…just like A-kun's… Kouki thought, staring into the man's face and trying to get a glance at his face.

As he did the man gave another smirk and said "Interesting." as he let go of brunette.

"I heard what happened. Pack his bags and dress him in the clothes I gave you people. The ransom has been paid." He said standing up.

Kuroko bowed his head to the man and waited for him to leave the room.

Momoi came in soon after and with a large flat wooden box which when opened revealed a single white dress shirt and a pair of black trousers.

"Western clothes?" Kouki said looking surprised.

It was his first time ever wearing western style clothes and it was rare for a buyer to dress their prostitutes in western clothes so both Kuroko and Momoi were also surprised.

"Kouki-kun's buyer must be a really rich aristocrat huh Tetsu-kun." Momoi said taking the clothes out the box.

She left the room as Kuroko needed to undress the brunette but it didn't take long for Kuroko to call her in since western clothes were quite quick and easy to put on.

She was in for quite a shock when she saw Kouki because the brunette had changed quite a bit from the normal silk kimonos.

Kouki's usual appearance was a normal faced, quite bone thin prostitute wearing silk kimonos and having his long brunette hair flowing loosely down his shoulders. While now Kouki's hair was tied in a loose ponytail and his thin sickly white figure was covered in a tight fitted shirt and trousers.

Surprisingly the western clothes looked even better on the brunette than the silk kimonos and Kouki seemed to like the lighter western clothes better than the heavy layers of silk.

"These are more comfortable than the kimonos…" The brunette smiled brightly at the stunned magenta haired girl.

"God, Kouki-kun! You look so different!" Momoi screamed happily.

She waved her arms up and down again and again until Kuroko finally stopped her.

"Momoi-san we need to escort him out…" Kuroko said.

But as he did Kouki took hold of Kuroko's arm and said with an anxious face, "Wait I don't fully get this situation right now…"

Kuroko felt Kouki start to tremble again and calmly sighed to the brunette, "I'll tell you if you let go of my arm."

With that Kouki quickly let go of Kuroko's arm and listened to the teal head's explanations.

"The brothel's gone bankrupt so everyone's been sold to their regular partners while workers like me and Momoi-san are looking for new work…You were brought by the noble who came in earlier. He was supposed to pay for you next week but after he heard the incident with Imayoshi-sama , he paid today and you're going to be living with him from now on."

Ignoring everything the teal head and magenta head pulled Kouki along and ran full speed to the front door of the brothel.

As they arrived the man was waiting in a horse drown carriage which had been parked outside the brothel's doorstep, and as he caught his breath, a glossy black haired man who'd been sitting next to the man came out to greet the brunette.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Mibuchi Reo. I'm Sei-chan's best friend from his school days. I'm also one of his closest business partners and current free loaner." Reo laughed taking off his black hat and shaking Kouki's hand furiously.

"Ah…hai…" Kouki answered.

For a split second Kouki thought he was seeing a politer version of Kise and was about to say something when the man in the carriage shouted, "Reo, stop wasting time and get in the carriage with him."

"Hai, hai. Sei-chan's so uptight." Reo chuckled, grabbing Kouki's arm and dragging him into the carriage.

The man ordered the driver to start the carriage and Kouki quickly shouted to Kuroko and Momoi, "I'll write to everyone as soon as I can."

The teal head only waved back at this but the magenta head shouted back furiously.

"Be happy and make sure not to bump into THAT guy again!" she said as she waved back. "Ah also the others told me to tell you that you guys might meet someday."

"What? What does that mean?!" Kouki shouted but Momoi was already out of sight.

"Kou-chan you should calm down. It's quite dangerous for you to do that." Reo smiled.

"…. Gomen'nasai…" Kouki stuttered sitting properly in his seat.

But again he caught a glimpse of the man's red hair and found himself unconsciously gazing at the man's face.

The man noticed this and smirked again,

"Is there something on my face?" He said sarcastically.

Kouki turned bright scarlet at this and Reo also gave a slight smirk similar to the man's.

"I see why you said he was interesting. Not even nanny dared stare at your face like that." Reo chuckled.

"Hump…" The man grunted still smirking at the trembling brunette.

"Ah, Kou-chan take a good look. That's Sei-chan's mansion." Reo shouted suddenly, pointing at the grand mansion near to them.

Kouki leaned to get a closer look at the mansion but was stopped be the man.

"You can get a good view when we get there so sit down." The man said sternly.

Kouki obediently followed the man's orders.

The rest of the way was silent as Reo had shut up but it was a short journey as they'd already caught sight of the mansion and after passing through the gates the carriage stopped in front of the mansion's grand entrance. The man was the first to get off and was followed by Reo.

"Be careful when you get out Kou-can." Reo warned smiling as he jumped off the carriage.

Kouki hearing that flinched slightly as he got off and slipped as his feet touched the ground. He would have fallen face on the ground if it wasn't for the man who caught him quickly with his arms.

"A...Arigatto…" Kouki said as he was gently lifted up to his own feet.

"You should be careful. It won't suit me to have a damaged possession by my side." The man sighed and walked into the mansion first, leaving Reo and Kouki alone outside.

"Gomen, Kou-chan, Sei-chan's not usually like this…Kou-chan?" Reo asked.

When he turned his head towards Kouki he saw what he'd never expect in a million years. And that was…


	3. Chapter 2 New Home

**Red Light Prostitute**

**A/N**

**Thanks for the wait. Hope you enjoy…and sorry about the grammar mistakes or etc…**

**Chapter Two**

**New Home**

When he turned his head towards Kouki he saw what he'd never expect in a million years. And that was nothing… When Reo turned around expecting Kouki behind him, he saw that the brunette had suddenly vanished from his sight. Panicking the black head rushed around the mansion grounds but had no luck in finding the brunette. Even as the sun had gone down Reo still hadn't found the brunette.

Ahhah…Sei-chan's going to be mad…

**Kouki At And After The Time**

Kouki watched as the man walked into the mansion and became slightly unstable as the man's words echoed in his ears.

"So I'm just his possession huh…" Kouki whispered to himself. "Well I had been expecting this but…it really…somehow really…hurts…"

He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he said this and hung his head down as he tried to ease the pain.

Then suddenly, it might have been an illusion or a hallucination but as Kouki hung his head, the brunette saw a small red headed boy smiling up at him.

A…kun? Kouki thought, reaching out to the red head who dodged as his hands grew close. Kouki was taken aback by this and pulled himself back, keeping a distance between himself and the red head. The red head looked displeased at this and tusked as he tilted his head to the brunette. This was a sign that meant to follow him and quite happy at this Kouki obediently tried to chase after the red head. He soon caught up with the red head but whenever the gap between him and the red head grew closer, the red head started to slowly fade away and noticing this the brunette stopped running. The red head also stopped and he looked kind of irritated as he turned to the brunette. Dim and only visible thanks to the sunlight the red head had almost faded away but moreover Kouki saw that even with him far away, the red head was still fading. In dismay the brunette rushed towards the red head in tears.

"A-KUN!" He shouted.

The red head smirked at this and shouted something at Kouki but the brunette couldn't hear what he said and broke down as the red head completely vanished.

"A-kun…A-kun…" Kouki whimpered with tears flowing down his cheeks.

The brunette spent hours like that whimpering and crying till dark when he finally realised the real situation he was in. He wiped his eyes and looked around him to see a forest of tree surrounding him. Instantly the brunette knew he'd probably stumbled into a forest as he'd chased the red head. Embarrassed at how stupid he was and scared of what would happen to him now, Kouki trembled in fear but plucked up enough courage to wonder about ther forest in search of a way out.

Luckily the brunette managed to make his way out as he hadn't gotten as deep into the forest as he had thought.

However unluckily what awaited him outside was even scarier than the night forest.

"What were you doing in there, Kouki"

Kouki leapt a almost a foot into the air as he saw the man standing in front of him and fell backwards as the man stepped forward.

"G…. Gomen'nasai…I wondered off for a second and…." The brunette stuttered only to be cut off by the man who forcefully grabbed on his arm, pulling him towards the mansion.

Kouki was dragged into the mansion and inside was hurried upstairs with no time to see what the inside looked like. Upstairs the man went down a long corridor and stopped at a large wooden door which he flung open. Kouki had time to see this room and was shocked at how largely built it was. But that was only for another few seconds as the man continued to drag him along and flung open another door inside which Kouki recognized to be a western style bathroom. In there, Kouki was thrown into an unfamiliar looking bath tub, clothes and all. The man then turned on a tap that flooded the tub with hot water.

Itai… Kouki thought scrunched up his face slightly as he felt a few stings.

Noticing this, the man finally let his face loosen and sighed as he rolled up his sleeves and approached the brunette. "Bear with it. It's your fault for wander down that forest. "

Surprised Kouki nodded quietly.

The man didn't take any notice at this and without any words stripped the brunette as he started to wash him.

Quite embarrassed Kouki went red as he was washed and went even redder as his lower part was.

"Umm…could I do that part myself…" He asked still blushing scarlet.

At this request the man smirked widely and lifted the brunette's face up to his chuckling, "You truly are such an interesting thing."

As he did this he also let his other free hand wonder down to touch the brunette's…

"Wha…wait…please…" Kouki blushed trying to block the man's hand from his.

This made the man smirk further and go lower but suddenly let go of the brunette with an irritated face covering his last smirks.

"Are you always like this with your customers." He asked turning away from the brunette.

Unable to answer Kouki stayed silent and waited for the man to get angry.

However again to his surprise the man only sighed and started to rinse him off.

After rinsing him off the man threw a towel at Kouki and left the room with his things.

Kouki was stunned at the situation but tried to adapt and quickly dried himself with the towel. It took longer than he thought since he'd always been helped by Kuroko and Momoi but managed to finish properly. When he had the brunette turned to him soaked clothes on the floor.

What should I do…I can't go out naked… he thought picking the clothes up.

Just then, a small knock came from the other side of the door and when Kouki opened the door and peeked outside, he saw a neatly folded kimono had been placed down beside the door. Kouki quickly took the kimono inside and seeing it was a simple white one he managed to put it on himself. Afterward Kouki slowly opened the door once more and stepped out into the large room where the man was. The man was resting on a huge bed when Kouki had gotten out and as he had the man got up and walked over to the brunette.

Preparing himself for anymore surprises Kouki shut his eyes tightly and stood absolutely still as the man came over. Seeing this, the man let out a short snort and said, "You don't need to be so scared. I'm not going to do anything to you."

Kouki's eyes sprung up at this but as they did the man once again pulled the brunette's face close to his. However this time he gave the brunette a full kiss on his lips, knocking him onto the bed beside them as he did.

Confused and in shock Kouki bit the man's lips and gasped for air as the man separated their lips.

When he did Kouki saw that he had bitten the man harder than he'd thought and the man's lips were dropping blood onto ther dark colored sheets.

"Gomen'nasai! I…I…" Kouki stuttered. He didn't know what to do about this and franticly tried to think of a way to stop the bleeding.

The man on the other hand only chuckled at this and said "I see nobody's taught you how to kiss yet have they." as he wiped the blood off his lips.

Regarding this Kouki was still in panic but then looked at his kimono sleeve and got an idea. He took the sleeve of his kimono and pressed it to the man's bleeding lips, trying to stop the blood.

"Please stay still for a while." He said looking quite serious as he let the blood stain his kimono.

Smirking at the brunette's behavior the man let the brunette do as he pleased and let out a wider smirk as the blood stopped.

"Give the disease and offer the remedy, is it." He chuckled looking up at the now speechless brunette.

"I'm….really so sorry…." Kouki said hanging his head in front of the man.

The man gave another smirk at this and again pulled the brunette close to him.

But as he had gotten the brunette close the man saw that the brunette had fallen cold into his arms. He let out a loud laugh at this and finally let loose of his act as he took of his hat and revealed his face to the sleeping brunette.

"It's been a while Kouki…" The man smiled.

He gently laid the brunette down on the bed and gave the brunette a small peck on the forehead as he also lay down beside him.

When he did, to his surprise Kouki unconsciously turned to the man and cuddled down in his chest.

The man made a bright smile at the brunette and wrapped his arms around him as he also started to fall deep into a slumber.

* * *

**…Is it disappointing…**


	4. Chapter 3 Identity

**Red Light Prostitute**

**A/N**

**Sorry I'm late…**

**Chapter Three**

**Identity**

**The Next Day**

The man woke up the next morning by a certain black head who burst into the room; uninvited and unaware of the red head's mood. But as soon as he stepped foot into the man's room Reo knew at least one thing and it surely wasn't anything pleasant. Then as carefully as he could, Reo shook the red head awake and the quite irritated red head glared up at him. But after a quick glance at the clock on the wall the man's eyes widened in shock and shouted, "What time is it?" at the black head.

"It's 2pm Sei-chan. Everyone's waiting in the main room." Reo answered. "It's been a while since you've slept in."

The red head was totally shocked at this but smile as he looked down as he soundly sleeping brunette beside him.

It's been a while since I've slept in… he thought hiding a slight smile as he fiddled with the brunette's long locks.

Reo watched this and gave a gentle smile as he saw the red head's usual gentle side. However thanks to his morning call Reo knew better than to speak his mind and silently watched as the man got up from the bed and walked over to the closet next to him.

As he fell asleep before he had time to change the man was still in his suit from yesterday. Knowing this and that he had a limited time, the man decided to only change his upper clothes and quickly opened the closet door to take out a white dress shirt and black tie. He didn't bother to take out a waistcoat or wear his hat since it wasn't a formal occasion.

"You're dressing casual today Sei-chan." Reo joked meekly.

The man ignored this and quietly shut the closet door, laying his worn clothing neatly to the side.

Then man then looked again to the clock and after quickly walking back to the bed he gently tucked the brunette snuggly into the blankets before giving him a gentle kiss as he left.

He made sure Reo couldn't see this but gave a quick glance just in case. Luckily Reo hadn't seen it and the two hurried to where their visitors were waiting.

When they arrived there a navy blue head, raven, spiky black head and purple giant sat waiting each with a dressed prostitute beside them.

"Yo Akashi, heard you've gotten yourself a partner like us."

"You got him from the red light district right."

"Reo told us you said he was interesting or something."

'Akashi' smirked at this and said, "He's interesting alright." as he closed the door behind him.

When he did the prostitutes gulped and whispered to their partners as they remembered the cold glares from Kuroko.

"Aomine…who is he?" Kagami whispered to the navy head next to him.

Not even bothering to whisper Aomine answered, "Didn't I tell you about him yesterday? He's Akashi Seijuro, you know my closest business partner."

The raven nearby caught this and asked, "Shin-chan you don't look that surprised." to his green haired prostitute.

Frowning slightly Midorima answered, "You said we were going to meet him at his mansion and it defiantly wasn't that guy so it was quite obvious."

Seeing this, the blonde prostitute felt left out and jumped onto his spiky black head partner.

"Kasamatsucchi why don't you ask me anything~" He cried.

"GOD I know you remember everything from yesterday so be quiet will you! And I told you not to call me Kasamatsucchi!" Kasamatsu shouted pulling Kise off from him.

However still trying to hang onto Kasamatsu the blonde chuckled, "Then I'll call you senpai. Senpai~"

This went on for a while, with Reo and Akashi waited for it to end but as it dragged on Akashi glaring down at the pack and hissed, "You're being awfully noisy you know." at them.

With this the whole room fell silent and the others all hurried to sit down as Akashi, still partly irritated, sat down in his seat.

Sighing the red head then looked down at the three in front of him and coldly said, "Well then let's exclude the unnecessary things and start on why you 3 are here. I doubt you all came here just for Kouki."

Flinching at this all three looked at each other with worried looks on who will tell the red head the news.

**Back In Akashi's Room**

While Akashi was being informed about the shocking news Kouki had woken up and was dazing sleepily in the unfamiliar but very comfortable bed. He snuggled down in the blankets and tossed around for a while until he was reminded of what happened yesterday.

"_Give the disease and offer the remedy, is it."_

Kouki's face highlighted as he remembered and he dug down deeper into the bed as he did.

God…what was I doing… The brunette thought.

Then still even in his embarrassment the brunette heard a loud grumble coming from his very empty stomach.

"Urgh…"

For a while he tried to shake it off but as the sounds grew louder Kouki finally gave up, got out of the bed and carefully tried to creep out of the room and into the corridor. When he did Kouki was shocked at how plain it was. The corridor was large and grand but beside that the design of the red and beige walls and red carpet were certainly less grand than the noble houses he had been to before.

Maybe he likes to keep it simple… Kouki thought curiously touching the walls as he went along.

At that point Kouki had become quite calm but as he got to the top of the stairs he suddenly realised that he didn't know where the kitchens were.

Speechless the brunette clutched his head and didn't know where to start. He was about to turn around and go back into the room when he spotted a group of familiar faces…

"MINA!"

"KOUKI/FURIHATA/KOUKI-KUN/FURIHATACCHI/FURIHATA-KUN!"

* * *

**Sorry...**


	5. Chapter 4 Everyone

**Red Light Prostitute**

**Sorry it's so late…had a few problems because my parents found out I was writing this ****ㅠㅠ ****also I might not update as regularly… really sorry **

**Ps. Might have really bad grammar mistakes and is a bit short.**

**Chapter Four **

**Everyone**

"MINA!"

"FURIHATAⅩ2 /FURIHATACCHI!"

The group of prostitutes reunited in the large corridor and the ones that had flooded out the room were all hanging onto the brunette who lit up instantly as he saw the familiar faces.

"Really, what are you all doing here!?" He asked.

Laughing the other prostitutes gave a smug grin and was about to tell the brunette all that happened, when a loud grumble came from that brunette's very empty stomach.

"Go…gomen'nasai…" Kouki blushed, not happy at when the others started giggling.

Kagami on the other hand slapped Kouki hard on the back chuckling, "Heh, you should have told us if you were hungry."

But a twinge of pain soared through Kouki's back as he did and the brunette would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for Midorima catching him.

"Hey, he's still recovering." Midorima tsked.

"Ah, right…gomen Furihata." Kagami said scratching his head.

"Nee, I think you're forgetting Furihatacchi's hungry." Kise pointed out. "Let's go to the kitchens. The cook here's great!"

With that the bubbly three rushed the still confused brunette to the downstairs kitchen where a man in dirty white aprons was surprised to see them. He was tall, muscular with long black hair, thick eyebrows and a kindly smile as he spotted the four who came barging into his kitchen.

"Mitobe-san, could we have some of that soup from this morning. This guy's stomach won't shut up." Kagami laughed pointing to Kouki.

"K…Kagami…." Kouki blushed, blushing even more as yet another grumble came from his stomach.

Mitobe gave a nod at this and quickly went to the stove to reheat the soup while the three prostitutes sat their ex-college down in at a wooden table nearby.

The three also sat down beside Kouki and quietly waited as they smelt the rich soup's scent that was wafting around the kitchen.

Soon Mitobe came with a bowl of soup and placed it down in front of the hungry brunette.

"Arigatto, Mitobe-san." Kouki smiled.

Mitobe didn't say anything back but gave a gentle smile before nodding and heading back to work.

When he did Kouki grabbed his spoon and started shovel away at the bowl of soup. All three were astonished by this and it was only when Midorima started to make a fuss did the brunette slow down.

"If you eat like that your digestion system will have a hard time and it'll cause indigestion as well as your sore back getting worse!" Midorima scolded.

"Gomen'nasai, I was so hungry I just…" Kouki laughed.

"Even so you mustn't eat like that again!"

"Nee give it a rest Midorimacchi Furihatacchi's probably hasn't eaten anything since last night."

"Umm…I actually haven't eaten anything since yesterday's breakfast..."

"HUH!"

At the brunette's confession all three of the prostitutes were once again shocked and the cook who'd been eavesdropping quietly fished out another bowl of soup.

"JUST WHAT HAPPENED TO MAKE YOU SKIP DINNER!" The three shouted.

"Umm well it's a long story…" Kouki sighed as his empty bowl was removed and another bowl was put before him. "Ah Arigatto Mitobe-san…"

While slowly spooning his second bowl of soup Kouki told everybody what had happened.

"EH! So that Akashi person was like that…!" Kagami shouted.

"Hmmm I think he's hiding something…it's kinda fishy don't you think." Kise said poking Midorima.

"I don't care what. He shouldn't have done that to a patient…" Midorima growled.

Then suddenly a small figure came from behind Midorima, blowing wind into the prostitute's ear as he said, "Such a tsudere aren't you Shin-chan~."

Midorima jerked at this and quickly pulled away from the raven who stood behind him.

"TAKAO!"

At this all of the others also turned around and saw their 4 owners behind them.

"AOMINE!/KA…SENPAI!"


	6. Pairing Vote

**Red Light Prostitute**

**Pairing Votes**

**Please hate me if you want I deserve it…**

**This is a crappy excuse of an update in 4 months and I sincerely apologize to all the people who were looking forward to the next chapter.I've been seriously busy these past few months and couldn't find enough time to write the next chapter while I also found that I was in the middle of a major writers block with both my fanfics! I promise to make it up soon and write realllllllllyyyyy long chapters next time so please bear with me until then** **ㅠㅠ**

**Voting Pairs (To people who are confused these pairings are for a upcoming scene I'm planning on random)**

**1\. Akashi/Furihata (Yay!)**

**2\. Imayoshi/Furihata (For pleasure)**

**3\. Oc/Furihata (Sudden I know)**

**4\. Reo/Furihata (Who knows)**

* * *

***Just in case ***

**( Please vote using reviews if you can. I barely have enough time to check my PMs.)**

**I'm grateful to all you guys who're enjoying my fanfic and ….Again…s**orr


	7. Chapter 5 A Nice Day?

**Red Light Prostitute **

**Chapter Five**

**A Nice Day?**

**Okay I promised a long one but I just couldn't find the time ****ㅠㅠ ****Sorry sorry sorry again. **

**Might be a bit rough and planning to get a Beta reader to help me edit. Anyone know a good person to help me…the ones I choose keep ignoring me…**

**P.s I'm grateful to all who favored/followed and reviewed The Red Light Prostitute while I was away ****ㅠㅠ ****I've never felt so happy before...**

"AOMINE!?KA…SENPAI!"

All three prostitutes jumped up from their seats as their owners all grinned back at them.

"Seriously and I thought we told you guys to wait in the carriages." Kasamatsu scolded playfully slapping Kise angrily on the head.

"Sumimasen!" Kise cried.

"Ma, don't be so hard on him Kasamatsu-san. I bet they came here for a reason right Shin~chan~." Takao smirked still holding tightly onto Midorima who stood frozen in the raven's arms.

"Just get off me already…" Midorima mumbled. His face was slowly becoming a clear shed of scarlet which was quite amusing for the other to see. Well for Kagami at least until his own owner began to do the exact same thing to him.

"Wha! Knock it off Ahomine!" He shrieked as a dark hand began wondering around his kimono.

Amused at his reaction Aomine only gave out a teasing "Maybe~

"YOU!"

As the three were doing their usual idiotic routine, Mitobe and Kouki were trying to ignore what was happening behind them, quietly cleaning up until another person barged into the kitchens.

"Mitobe this is bad have you see…AHHH!"

The six quickly flew apart as they were interrupted and the three prostitutes all hid their scarlet faces in embarrassment. The two of the three owners on the other hand gave out a disappointed sigh and said,

"Did you really have to come now Shinji." (Aomine)

"You have no sense of timing Koganei-kun." (Takao)

Confused about the whole situation 'Koganei' made a quick apology before hurrying over to Kouki.

"You're Furihata Kouki-sama right?"

Flustered slightly Kouki answered, "Hai,"

When he did Koganei sighed in relief. "Yokatta… I was worried about getting scolded again."

"Ano...Why are you looking for Furihatacchi?" Kise asked.

"Seijuro-sama told me to take him to see Riko." Koganei answered.

"Ri…ko?" Kouki asked.

"You'll find out who she is later. Right now we'd better hurry!' Koganei shouted alarmed as he saw what time it was. He grabbed Kouki by the arm and rushed out of the kitchens with the confused brunette.

Without stopping or even explaining what was happening Koganei kept on running until they had reached the mansion's outside corridor. It was there when Koganei stood to a halt as he saw a gaudy looking raven walking swiftly toward them.

"!Fu…Kouki-sama, please keep your face hidden behind me." He whispered to the other brunette who quickly followed his orders.

After that Koganei took a deep breath and gave a stiff bow as the raven stopped before them. "It has been a while Miyabi-sama."

Curiously Kouki lifted his head slightly to see if he could the raven. When he did he almost let out a gasp of shock as he saw how utterly preposterous she looked. It might not have been his thing to say but even the snob noble ladies who he'd seen before didn't wear such gaudy dresses and they certainly had a limit to how many gems and jewelry they wore. The raven noble in front of him had gems unbraided in her hair, fingers and even on her wrists dangled golden bracelets.

He would have said something out loud if it wasn't for the raven speaking out first.

"Hmph, It seems like you are as undefined as ever running around so UNgracefully." She said, giggling as she amused herself with her own humour.

Kouki was slightly taken aback by this while Koganei sharply answered back, "My sincere apologizes, Miyabi-sama."

It sounded as if he was used to this kind of treatment and he was. Living as a servant to Akashi Seijuro if you couldn't even bear this much you wouldn't even last a day.

Knowing Koganei wouldn't be much fun to 'play' Miyabi was about to leave when she caught sight of the other brunette behind him. Smirking as she saw her new plaything. "Hey, what's that THING you're hiding behind yourself? Maybe a whore you brought back from the streets?!"

"Please mind your language Miyabi-sama. This is Seijuro-sama's honored guest." Koganei snapped back.

He didn't usually do this but Akashi had already informed him that if he happened to meet someone who looked down on his guest, he was allowed to. It was refreshing to be able to shouted his mind out to the raven but Miyabi on the other hand was enraged though it wasn't just because of Koganei.

"Huh?! That man dared bring in such filth!

"As I said please mind your language."

"HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME! DO YOU WISH TO SEE

"I am Seijuro-sama's pageboy not yours."

"YOU ARE THE AKASHI HOUSEHOLD'S SERVANT!

"I am Seijuro-sama's servant and nobody else's! We shall take are leave."

"COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!"

But to Koganei it was done and the brunette knew the only way to break the conversation with Miyabi was to walk away.

Swiftly Koganei led Kouki away from the raven, apologizing to him as they resumed their way to 'Riko'.

"Sumimasen Kouki-sama. Miyabi-sama always tries to pick a fight when she meets the servants."

"Ah…may I ask who she is?" Kouki asked still curious on who the gaudy raven was.

"She's Seijuro-sama's third cousin Fujimori Miyabi. Also you don't really have to use that polite tone to me. I'm just a pageboy." Koganei laughed.

"Ah…Hai...sumimasen…"

"and there you go again."

Both brunette ended up bursting out in laugher until another brunette appeared, pinching Koganei's ears as she hissed, "Ko-ga-nei Kun~ didn't I tell you to cut the chitchat and bring me the new mistress pronto~. I waited all those hours and now I find you laughing your head off with him."

"RI…RIKO!"


	8. Chapter 6 Teacher

**Red Light Prostitute**

**Chapter Six**

**Teacher**

**Warning seriously short chapter...the long one I promised will have to wait...DAMN CURSE NEW SCHOOL YEARS! **

"_Ko-ga-nei Kun~ didn't I tell you to cut the chitchat and bring me the new mistress pronto~. I waited all those hours and now I find you laughing your head off with him."_

"_RI…RIKO!"_

Kouki's first impression of Riko was scary…

At first sight Riko was an elegant young woman, not too tall not too short with her brunette locks flowing freely down her maroon dress. However what Kouki saw in front of him now was no woman but an enraged demon prancing on what looked like a frightened house cat. Koganei was running up and down the halls for his life with Riko right behind him as Kouki quietly sat in the corner, waiting for the other brunettes to run out of gas.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!"

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! NOW GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

"NO WAY!"

"THAT'S IT YOU ASKED FOR IT! AHA H GOT YOU!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~"

Koganei may have been taller than Riko but the mass of murderous aura that came out of the other brunette made that useless. Koganei was trembling on his knees begging for his life when Kouki finally went to save the pageboy from the clutches of the demon.

"Ano…Riko-san I don't mean to be rude but if you kill Koganei-san I think the mess he'll leave behind will be quite the pain to clean up." Kouki joked trying to lighten up the mood. Riko blinked at Kouki with a frown covering her face as Koganei shrieked, "THAT'S RIGHT AND YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS GETTING BLOOD STAINS OUT THE CARPET RIGHT?!"

Riko paused for a moment before bursting out laughing. "God, I might have thought you were serious if it weren't for what Kuroko-kun told me."

Kouki blinked, "Ku…roko-kun? Do you perhaps mean Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"EH! You know Kuroko-kun?" Riko asked loosing grip of Koganei who fell back in relief.

"Hai…He was a helper at the b…brothel I worked in…" Kouki stuttered, embarrassed at his previous line of work. He didn't want to tell them that this early but…

Kouki couldn't even look at the two before Koganei's reassuring smile greeted him. "There's no need to be so embarrassed about something like that Kouki-sama. Almost all of the servants here are from brothels and tea houses. Riko and I were prostitutes before Seijuro-sama brought us here."

"H…hontoni?!" Kouki cried almost tearing at Koganei's kind words.

"Hontoni. Now let's get moving. We're probably behind schedule." Koganei chuckled. "Oh and Kuroko should be joining us later so you can catch up with him then. He's one of your teachers."

"Teacher?" Kouki asked. He was about to add more when Riko interrupted him. "RUN FIRST TALK LATER!" She shouted taking one of each brunette's arms and dragging them into a room nearby. She slammed the door behind them and Kouki heard the click of the lock on the door.

"Now, let's get to work shall we." Riko smiled, rolling up her dress sleeves as she approached her new vic…student.

_Kami help me, _was the last thing Kouki had the chance to think before he saw the evil smirk stretching on Riko's lips.

* * *

**P.s Votes are still going**


	9. Chapter 7 Lessons

**Red Light Prostitute**

**A/N**

**I'm really sorry for this late chapter. I had a serious case of writers block which I'm still having on some of my other fics. The longer chapter will have to wait, sorry, and the grammar and style might be a bit off since it's been so long since I written anything. ****ㅠㅠ**

**Chapter Seven**

**Lessons**

"That's all for today Furihata-sama~ Have a good night's rest and I'll see you tomorrow after breakfast." Riko cooed evilly as she happily skipped out the room.

As she was out of sight Kouki looked up at Koganei who wore the exact same expression on his face.

_Scary…so scary…_

A comfortable silence passed between the two brunettes as Koganei held out his hand to Kouki with a small smile. "She may seem kinda scary (which she is) but she gets to you after a while."

Kouki didn't say anything but returned Koganei's smile and took the other brunette's hand in his. With his help Kouki was able to get back to his (Akashi's) room. Koganei managed to get Kouki to the bed before the sound of a bell rung throughout the room.

With an apologetic smile Koganei turned to Kouki.

"I'm sorry but I have to take my leave now but if you need anything just ring that bell over there and one of the servants should come help." was the last thing Koganei said before waving goodbye and leaving the room.

After he left Kouki dropped down onto the bed and sighed. 'Training' with Riko had been brutal but that and adding it to his yet-to-be-healed back was pure torture. Thankfully he hadn't felt it while training but now it felt like a carriage had trampled over his back.

The brunette tried to endure the pain but about an hour later he couldn't take it anymore and reached for the bell. Since it was on the other side of where he was currently laying Kouki had to squirm over and managed to do so until a cold hand suddenly pressed down on his bruised back.

A rush of pain ran through Kouki like lightening and the usually calm and polite brunette began swearing furiously into the pillow in front of him, "MO *#)!)* (30!($*)E&amp;#$) JIL! "

When he had finally managed to calm down he turned towards his assaulter and blushed bright crimson as he saw who it was.

"My, my Kouki you just get more and more interesting, by the day, don't you." The red head noble said as he leaned over the trembling brunette trapping the smaller man with his slender arms. "And to think it's only the second day you've been here."

Chuckling lowly Akashi used one of his hands to push away one of the brunette's stray locks, startling him in the process. This caused the noble to chuckle once more before moving away to properly inspect the brunette. His hands traveled mostly around Kouki's injured back and after seeing the brunette wince at his gentle touches Akashi frowned.

"Hmm it seems that imbecile harmed you more than I thought." Akashi growled as he let Kouki out of his hold. His expression only darkened when Kouki whimpered in pain. Still growling Akashi rang one of the bells before helping the brunette into a more comfortable position.

"Kouki I need you to hold onto me so I can flip you onto your back." Akashi said gently guiding Kouki's hands around his neck. Shyly Kouki nodded and tightened his grip. Slowly Akashi lowered Kouki back onto the bed and smirked as he saw the brunette's tightly shut eyes. The red head didn't bother to tell Kouki he could let go and instead shifted himself over Kouki into a position that was sure to make the brunette blush. Chuckling once more Akashi bent his head down and whispered into Kouki's ear, "I'm sure, maybe next time, I could enjoy myself in this position."

Surprised Kouki flung open his eyes and started to blush and stutter furiously. "I…er…I…IIII"

Still chuckling Akashi was about to move closer to Kouki until the door suddenly burst open, revealing a very cheerful Reo and a slightly scared doctor.

"SEI~CHAN~ Sorry we're late~ sensei-chan got lost in the corridor again so I had to show him the…way." Reo started until noticing the position the two were in. The doctor, who had noticed before him, wisely stepped out of view back into the corridor.

Akashi let out a deep sigh and lifted himself off Kouki. A dark aura surrounded him as he completely got off the bed and it only grew darker as he walked towards his fellow noble.

"Reo, how many times have I told you to knock before entering my room." He growled, his hand gripping the other noble's shoulder painfully.

Reo just chuckled nervously before being dragged out the room. Akashi spared the doctor a short glance before ordering him into the room. The doctor followed this order without a moment's hesitation, choosing wisely to close the door behind him.

"Now, now Sei-chan let's not-" was the last thing Kouki heard before the doctor closed the door and a shrill scream replaced it.

* * *

**P.s Votes are still going**


End file.
